1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compound rear light device, particularly to one having various lights for indicating different functions and assembled together at the rear side of an vehicle, the various lights consisting respectively of a circuit board and plural LED sealed with waterproof glue to function respectively as a single light, possible to be usable for long. The various lights are separated for clearly indicating different purposes, and their bases are easily replaced for repairing and maintaining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional compound rear light device is positioned at the rear side of an vehicle, and includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a an opaque case-shaped bottom base 1, a light base 2, a main light cover 3, a license plate light cover 4 and a backing light cover 5.
The bottom base 1 has two holes 11 in a rear portion of a bottom surface, two projections 12 at an upper side and the lower side of the two holes 11, a recess 14 formed around an upper circumferential wall with a large opening in the center portion, four threaded holes 13 spaced apart on the recess 14, with the main light cover 3 closing on the recess 14 with a center opening. A backing light cover 5 is fused with the main light cover 3 by means of supersonic process. The bottom base further has a curved opening 15 in a front side.
The light base 2 is made of a metal, contained in the bottom base 1, having two bolts 21 extending down from the upper surface through the body of the light base 2 to fit through down the holes 11 of the bottom base 1, so that the whole rear light device may be fixed on a license plate. The light base 2 further has two holes 22 spaced apart on the body and at the upper side and the lower side of the two bolts 21, and those four holes 22 fit with four projections 12 of the bottom base 1 to secure the light base 2 with the bottom base 1. Then a main light 23 is fixed on the light base 22 to face to the main light cover 3, and a backing light 24 is fixed on the light base 22 to face the backing light cover 5.
The main light cover 3 is closed on the recess 14 of the bottom base 1, having four holes 31 spaced apart around the outer circumference to face the four threaded holes 13 of the bottom base 1 for screws 32 for threadably securing the main light cover 3 with the bottom base 1.
The license plate light cover 4 is formed with the bottom base 1 as integral by injecting molding process, closing up the curved opening 15 of the bottom base 1.
The backing light cover 5 is fused to close up the opening 33 of the main light cover 3 by means of supersonic process.
However, the conventional rear light device uses the main light 23 to shine through the main light cover 3 to serve as a taillight and a brake light, and through the license plate light cover to serve to lighten the license plate. The backing light 24 serves to indicate the backing motion of the vehicle through the backing light cover 5. Nevertheless, The bottom base 1 containing the main light cover 3 and the baking light cover 5 and the light base 2 is not separated in its hollow interior, so when the main light 23 is lit up, the light beam may pass through the main light cover 3, the license plate cover 4 and the backing light cover 5 at the same time, easily to be misunderstood what light is lit up owing to mixed weak light.
Moreover, the main light 23 and the backing light 24 are formed with traditional lamp bulbs, which give out only weak light beam, apt to give out high heat, and not quite functional.
Further, the main light 23 and the backing light 24 are not sealed to be waterproof, so under hot heat the light covers 3, 4 and 5 may be worn off, fumigated, damaged to result in damage of the main light 23 and the backing light 24.